<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Getting over it is better than revenge by Animes_Trash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638979">Getting over it is better than revenge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animes_Trash/pseuds/Animes_Trash'>Animes_Trash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Servamp (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, It's tumblr's, M/M, Not My Fault, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other: See Story Notes, but I really go deep into shuuhei's persona tho lmao, but it can be romantic if you want to see it that way, crack ship, during the fight with shamrock, man this is way too long than it should have been, not even really romantic ??</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:20:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animes_Trash/pseuds/Animes_Trash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shuuhei is bleeding on the floor, thanks to his fight with Shamrock. He wonders, will he die here ? But a gluton vampire arrives just in times and saves the day, and saves him.</p><p>I suck at summaries hnnnn, read the notes please</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsuyuki Shuuhei &amp; World End, Tsuyuki Shuuhei/World End</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Getting over it is better than revenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay so I wrote that long ago, a bit after the chapter with Shamrock and Tsuyuki's fight. Soooo yeah, that's what I thought could happen. Turns out, it didn't. But still, that's interesting.<br/>It can be romantic if you want it to be, it's up to you. I should have make it more funnier tho, but it's not dark<br/>Don't shame me lmao</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shuuhei was lying on the ground, injured. Blood was spilling from his shoulder. He had already been hurt before, but never like that. Never that much. Never that... humiliating. Since his father died, he only had one thing in mind : revenge. He wanted to avenge his father. He needed to avenge his father. </p><p>Even if his he was often working, he was always there for him, his sister and his mom. He always had a bright, comforting smile on his lips. When Shuuhei felt sad, he always had the right words to help him. One day, Shuuhei fell and hurt his knee. His father was there to disinfect the wounds and put a bandage on it. Right now, he wished his father was there to do the same. He wished he could hold him in his arms to stop his tears from falling on his cheeks. He wished he would carry him on his back and would buy him icecream.</p><p>Everyone could tell the same things about Yoshimasa Tsuyuki : a joyful, humble and kind man, a loving husband and father, the best friend anyone would have.</p><p>But yet, he had been killed. </p><p>"The best go first", we could say. His wife and two children were left alone. After his death, their mother tried to do everything she can to be with her children, to be the best mom she could. But it's difficult to help people when you can't help yourself. Shuuhei never saw her mother smile like she used to do. She had that small and sad smile. They stopped going out on week-ends, or do small things family do. His sister was very young, so most of his mother's attention was on her. For the last ten years, Shuuhei couldn't count on anyone but himself.</p><p>After his father's death, he isolated himself. Since the moment he learned that a vampire, his father's ancient best friend, killed him, only one thing occupied his mind. He wanted to kill that monster. He wanted to take his life, like he took his father from him. He was willing to do anything he could for that, even if that meant become a monster. Fight fire with fire.</p><p>While he was on the ground, his head was spilling. His was close to pass out. Will he die here ? His life began to unfold in front of his eyes. What had he accomplished during all these years ? Nothing great. Almost nothing at all, actually. Until his twelfth year, it was happy memories. But after that, darkness and loneliness. When he was at school, he didn't have a lot of friends. It wasn't the others, but him that choosed that.  Each time someone came to speak to him, he told the person to leave him alone. After all, he didn't have time to be with other people. He had to find a way to kill this fucking vampire. </p><p>Though, there was times when he wished he had friends. Or even one person by his side. It was the dark nights, when he couldn't sleep, that he thought of things like that. He went to live in his own apartment as soon as he could. It's not that he didn't want to be with his family, he just didn't feel like staying there.</p><p>When he finished his studies, the first thing he did was commit to C-3. In this way, he could surely have found a way to accomplish his revenge. His father worked at the C-3 before him. Also, it's C-3's job to kill vampires. But when he tried to engage in the combat unit, he couldn't. Just because that guy, Kamiya Tsurugi, wouldn't let him. He did all the could, but he didn't work. He ended up in the research section. At least, he could maybe find a way to kill this vampire. Or even, to kill all vampires.</p><p>Sometimes, he thought of his mom and his dad. Honestly, he never saw two people being more happy together. His parents loved each other, with pure love. Most of the people he knew have divorced parents, or just parents who stayed together but had nothing to do with the other at all. </p><p>He wondered if he would know that, too. From his 22 years, he never fell in love with anyone. Sure, people already asked him out. After all, Shuuhei was a mysterious, clever and pretty boy. But he turned everyone that approached him down. He didn't need that in his life, at least not now. And he surely didn't need to bother dating someone that he only talked a bit to.</p><p>Also, he always had the worst luck. He was certain that, the moment he would be with someone, something bad would happen. To him, or the person. Even if he was prepared to a lot of things, he couldn't be prepared to everything.</p><p>Even if he won't admit to himself, there was times when he would have give everything he has to have someone next to him. Someone to listen to him, someone to lend him their shoulder to cry on, someone to hug him. Most of people quickly know his story, "the guy whose father died when he was a child". But he never told anyone how he felt toward that. He never expressed his loneliness and sadness. Who would have listen to him, anyway ? He was just a lonely, full-of-hatred-toward-vampires man, after all.</p><p>Those thought made a bitter chuckle come out of his mouth. 20 minutes ago, he finally had the chance to kill his father's murderer. He finally had the chance to give a meaning to the last ten years of his life. He dreamt of this moment at least a million time. He had the stategy and the weapons. He inherited his father's power, and the C-3 succeed to make weapons that can destroy vampires. Everything seemed to be playing in his favor.</p><p>But yet there he was, lying on the ground. If no one helped him soon, he would have lost too much blood. Even though, blood wasn't his first priority right now. Shamrock, the vampire who killed his father, was going to kill him now. One hit. That's all he had to do and it would be over for him. He watched him with his only red eye. He knew he always had bad luck, but this time, it was worse than all the other times. The vampire raised his arm, or what seemed to be one, ready to hit. There's nothing he could do, he just... failed. He wasted ten years of his life... for nothing. Shuuhei closed his eyes, waiting for the end, for the so-painful hit that it would kill him.</p><p>But he felt nothing. </p><p>He heard a big crash. He quickly opened his eyes to see what the hell just happened. The first thing he saw was Shamrock, who seems to have been thrown against the wall, unconscious. He blinked a few times to be sure of what he's seeing. He turned his head to see who, or what, did that. </p><p>He then met a pair of red eyes frowning, staring at him in shock. The red eyes man began to speak.</p><p>"Man, you're bleeding ! Were you fighting with that dude ? Anyway, Imma drag you out of there."</p><p>His mind didn't have the time to figure out what happened. He soon felt himself lifted off the ground. He was dizzy and couldn't hear well what was the man saying. He seemed to be lost and was running in every directions. That's right, the building was collapsing. He almost forgot that. The man stopped in a room, failing to find an exit. Shuuhei know how to get out, but right now he couldn't think well or talk well. </p><p>The man put him on the gound again. He struggled to take Shuuhei's sweater off. Of what Shuuhei heard, he seemed to be panicking. But why ? He should just try to find the exit on his own, and leave him here. </p><p>But the man didn't do that. Instead, he ripped a piece of his shirt and applied a tourniquet to his shoulder. When the wound stopped bleeding, Shuuhei felt a little better. Still, he was weak. His read was resting on the man's lap. When he had a little regained his wits, the man asked him.</p><p>"Are you okay ? What's your name ? Can you hear me at least ? Wait, you should eat something." </p><p>With that, he took a cereal bar from his pocket, opened it and gave it to Shuuhei, who took it with his uninjured hand. After he ate it, he felt better and could now talk. </p><p>"I... feel a little... better. I'm Tsuyuki, Tsuyuki Shuuhei."</p><p>"But can you hear me ?"</p><p>Shuuhei stared at the man. Did he hear well ?</p><p>"I answered, so I can hear you."</p><p>"Oh, you're right ! Sorry, I say dumb things when I haven't eat."</p><p>Now, Shuuhei took a little time to detail the man. He had short white hair and three little black marks under his red eyes. He wore a black shirt with two yellow stripes. And also, he was rather... handsome. Wait, what ? Shuuhei was still a bit lost in his thoughts and was thinking nonsense.</p><p>"Soooo, dunno if that's the best place to ask you that buuuuut, why were you fighting with that angry dude while the building is collapsing ? Also, the moment you feel better, we're leaving."</p><p>Shuuhei took time to think of his answer. What could he answer to that ? Oh, fuck it. He'll just tell the truth.</p><p>"I... was trying to kill that vampire."</p><p>The man made a confused face. Before he could answer, Shuuhei continued.</p><p>"He killed my father, ten years ago. I finally had the chance to take my revenge. And the moment I could have killed him, I just failed. I trained, as much as I could, and it was just... meaningle-"</p><p>With that, he clenched his fists and small tears began to pearl in the corner of his eyes. Anger and hatred were filling his heart.</p><p>But all these emotions vanished when the man put his hand on his cheeks and wiped his tears away with his thumb. He searched his words for a bit and then said.</p><p>"Eh, ya know... killing him won't appease your pain. I know we just met and I'm just a stranger to you, but you seem to be a good guy. Maybe you'll be satisfied the moment you'll kill that dude, but afterwards, it won't change anything. Sure, that guy deserves to be punished, but that doesn't mean you should kill him. If you do, you'll just fall as low as him. </p><p>The man smiled at him. Seeing it and hearing his words, Shuuhei's heart began to beat faster and he felt something in his stomach. He also felt his cheeks heaton. As he watched the man's smile, we wasn't feeling angry, sad or alone. He couldn't describe how he was feeling. </p><p>But then, something came to his mind. Red eyes. What that guy... ?</p><p>"A-... are you... a vampire ?"</p><p>"Hm ? Better than that ! I'm the 6th Servamp, Wolrd End of Gluttony !"</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Oh...</p><p>Oh ?!</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Shuuhei was confused. Why wasn't he angry ? Why... didn't he care ? It had to be the lack of blood in his body. All vampires are monsters. All of them. Servamp are the worst. They are merciless beasts.</p><p>Then... why did World End save him from another vampire ? Why did he stay with him ? Why did he help him ? Why was he kind to him ? Why... ?</p><p>He stared at the vampire, who still had a proud face. But he couldn't say anything, because a big noise came a few rooms away.  World End cursed under his breath.</p><p>"Shit... the dude's awake. We're in trouble, Shuu-chan."</p><p>Shuuhei's cheeks became red because of the nickname.</p><p>"D-don't call me that ! Can't you fight him ? You're a Servamp, aren't you far more powerful that a subclass ? Also, were is your Eve ? Shouldn't they be nearby ?"</p><p>"Well, I don't have an Eve since weeks. I'm currently searching for one."</p><p>With that, World End opened his eyes wide.</p><p>"Hey, you could be my new Eve !"</p><p>"W- what ?! Are you crazy ?!"</p><p>No, he couldn't become an Eve ! He couldn't be friend with a vampire, and even less be an Eve !</p><p>Or... could he ?</p><p>"Why not ? You seem to be a good guy ! You're friendly and you're cute, that's perfect ! If we make a contract, we'll both be stronger. I could beat that guy up, and that wound on your shoulder wouldn't hurt that much anymore. I mean, what prevents you from saying yes ?"</p><p>The noise came closer. He had to think, and fast.</p><p>"I've always had the worst luck ! I'll bring that bad luck on you !"</p><p>That's true. He didn't want World End to be stuck with him when his bad luck could strike anytime.</p><p>"As don't care of your luck, man. The only thing that could bother me is that if you're broke, you couldn't buy me food."</p><p>What ? That was the only matter ? That guy really was something. It stressed Shuuhei. He couldn't be prepared to everything if that guy keeps being so... unpredictable.</p><p>"Come, on just give me an item and a name."</p><p>Maybe it was the lack of blood, or maybe he just had lost his mind.</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>Shuuhei tried to think of something he could give World End. He didn't have anything on him... wait. He had one thing. He looked at his wrist and saw his watch. It was his father's watch. That's one of the only thing he kept from his father. He took it and handed it to World End.</p><p>"Masa."</p><p>Then, a chain appeared between them. The noise came even closer.</p><p>"Great ! We have to hurry, now !"</p><p>World End grabbed Shuuhei by the wait put him on his feet. He stumbled a bit but World End quickly catched him. Which was a bit embarassing, because Shuuhei was still shirtless. </p><p>"Oh, I almost forgot ! I just have to drink a bit of your blood."</p><p>"Oh, uhm, okay. Go on."</p><p>With that, World End smiled and knelt in front of him. He took his wrist and lightly bit it. He lapped the blood and the chain reappeared, but this time stayed. Shuuhei immediatly felt stronger. Still a bit weak, though.</p><p>At the same time, Shamrock appeared.</p><p>"Okay, Shuu-chan ! I'm strong enough to beat him up ! You, stay behind me, I don't want you to be in danger, you're still injured. </p><p>It didn't last long for World End to knock Shamrock off. For longer, this time. </p><p>As Shuuhei had watched him, staying safe behind, he surprised himself. He didn't want to fight Shamrock himself. Well, if he could have help World End, he would have. But he almost couldn't move one of his arm. It was weird. When he saw Shamrock on the ground, he felt... good. He wasn't dead, but he failed miserably. Also, Shuuhei was happy that someone helped him.</p><p>When it was over, World End turned to him, smiled and put his thumb up. </p><p>"Ya know what, we should just leave him here. Maybe someone will came for him, maybe not. The building will collapse, he's uncounscious ? His matter."</p><p>Shuuhei smiled. Was it over ? Was it finally over ? He really couldn't think straight, because small tears began to fall on his cheeks, and his legs began to tremble.</p><p>World End quickly caught him again. Shuuhei burst into tears in World End's shoulder. Maybe that's all he needed since all this time. A shoulder to cry on and someone to hug him. Shuuhei hold his shirt tight, as World End he ran a hand through his brown hair. He felt like all the sadness, all the loneliness, all the anger he felt for ten years came out right now, in World End's arms.</p><p>After a moment, he stopped crying and looked at World End. </p><p>"I... I'm sorry you had to witness that. Also... thank you."</p><p>World End smiled at him.</p><p>"No prob' ! You're my Eve now, I'm here if you need me, anytime !"</p><p>World End placed a small kiss on Shuuhei's forehead. Shuuhei blushed, as the other still had a big bright smile on his face. The building trembled, and the Eve and Servamp quickly realized they had to go, and now. </p><p>"Okay, I know the way of the exit. Let's go."</p><p>World End nodded and lifted Shuuhei into his arms. He ran in the hallways, following his Eve's instructions. </p><p>"Now, turn right. And I can walk, you know."</p><p>"Sorry Shuu-chan, but I'm sure you can't, and I won't risk putting you into any danger."</p><p>His blush won't go away. Also, he was still shirtless, as World End didn't take his sweater. </p><p>They finally made their way to the exit. Ambulances were outside, to help the last people coming out of the building. </p><p>Shuuhei didn't know what he put himself into. World End was unpredictable, Shuuhei couldn't be prepared to everything. Maybe... it was cool. For once, not having to think to everything. He knew World End since only 1 hour, but he already showed more of himself that with anyone in ten years. </p><p>Did he... finally found someone ?</p><p>Who could have guessed. Tsuyuki Shuuhei, who hated all the vampires, ends up becoming the Eve of Glutonny. For ten years, he was full of hatred towards the vampires, and then, one of them comes in his life, saves him, and changes everything he believed in. In only 1 hour. </p><p>Shuuhei felt like he could finally move on. Finally... starting a new life, with World End. No... with Masa. With someone beside him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>